My Life Is Over
by NickiForDraco
Summary: Harry is dragged to a game of truth or dare by Hermione and Padma. Little did he know that they had invited a few Slytherins along, Slytherins with blonde hair, stormy eyes and porcelain skin. Great.


Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil. 'Stars blazed in the night sky' and 'I found the strangest thing in my pocket'.

Harry Potter sighed as he was practically dragged through the halls of his school. Hermione Granger was clinging to one arm while Padma Patil was hanging off the other. The two girls had come up with this oh so _brilliant_ idea that they should play 'Truth or Dare' with Hermione's boyfriend… Blaise Zabini. Harry of course had objected to this idea, not only because Blaise and him never, ever spoke, but also because he didn't want to become a victim of all the kissing dares he knew would come. He also knew that because Padma was the only other single person… Well, that is who he would be kissing.

'So, explain to me again… who else is going to be there?' Harry said as he struggled to get out of the iron grip of the two girls.

'Well, Lavender is already there waiting, she's just setting up and then Blaise is coming along and he said he's bringing a few people too. So… Us, Lavender, Blaise and some other Slytherins.' Hermione said as she slapped Harry's hand that was trying to pry her off.

'_Why_ are you dragging me along? Why not Ron?' Harry kept trying to pry off their hands but Padma just hit him across the back of the head.

'Because Ron is being a stupid git and you're the only other guy willing to come. Now shut up and quit complaining!' Padma said brutally. Harry just scoffed.

'_Willing, my arse!_'

When the trio rounded the corner and finally entered an old classroom that was halfway between the dungeons and the Gryffindor tower they were met by an ecstatic Lavender Brown.

'Look! I bought a large blanket for us to sit on, and little cushions, and that in the middle is the… stuff, and there's pumpkin juice and treacle tarts for us if we get a little hungry!' She said happily as she ran forward and grabbed Harry by the front of the robe before yanking him into a tight hug.

'Thanks for coming Harry!' She practically shouted in his ear.

'I couldn't stay away… literally.' He said in a seething tone.

'Harry James Potter, I refuse to let you ruin our good night, so you will behave and believe me, you'll enjoy yourself!' Hermione scolded and smiled at the same time.

'Fine.' Harry sunk onto a small blue cushion and scoped out the room. Lavender had done an alright job. Harry could tell that this room must have been a dump before she got to it because all the chairs were now neatly stacked against the walls and the table were placed on top of each other neatly and the room faintly smelled of… Lavender. How original.

As Harry reached for a small goblet of pumpkin juice someone suddenly slapped his hand away.

'Don't you dare. Have manners and wait for the others!' Padma scolded. This caused Harry to huff angrily and lean back onto his hands, raising his gaze to the roof. It was covered in cob webs and he spotted a small black spider crawling around. Sighing in defeat Harry glanced over at the girls who were chattering away near the doorway clearly waiting for Blaise and the other Slytherins to arrive.

'Here they come!' Hermione said happily.

'Oh… shit,' Lavender quickly said.

'Shhh…' Padma smacked Lavender's arm and sent a cautious glance in Harry's direction. Harry instantly knew what was going on… Out of all the Slytherins Blaise Zabini could have dragged along, out of every single friend the boy had… He had to bring-

'Well, well, well… doesn't this seem… quaint.' Draco Malfoy drawled as he stepped inside the old classroom.

'Shut it Draco, you're such a girl sometimes.' Pansy Parkinson followed Draco into the room.

'Easy for you to say _Pansy_ you are a woman, therefore like rundown old things you can oh so merrily fix up to be just the way your deep and desperate heart wants!' Draco snickered. This didn't seem to sit well with Parkinson because she grabbed Draco by the robe and yanked him towards her before bringing her other hand up and smacking him upside the head.

'Watch your tone.' She said in a way that could challenge Mrs Weasley's.

It was only after their little squabble did the two of them notice Harry sitting on the small but comfy cushion.

'I see you've been dragged into this idiot idea too Potter?' Malfoy asked as he sauntered forward and stopped just before he could reach Harry, bending down and picking up a treacle tart. Harry just rolled his eyes and nodded, not too sure what to make of Malfoy's… civilisation. Malfoy then sat opposite Harry and he started the domino effect because everyone then walked over and sat down on a cushion each. Parkinson had a small black backpack and she placed it in the middle of the circle before she sat down next to Draco. Harry had Padma on one side of him and Parkinson on the other.

'Potter,' Blaise nodded.

'Zabini.' Harry replied.

'Well… Okay you all know we are here to play a game of truth or dare, but what only a few of you know is… that we have some _different_ kind of rules with this. I mean, we are all old enough to understand the consequences therefore we will not force you to participate.' Hermione started and as soon as she said that last sentence both Harry and Draco stood to leave.

'SIT DOWN!' Pansy screamed at Draco.

'HARRY POTTER!' Hermione and Padma yelled in unison. Both boys looked at each other wide-eyed before both of them instantly sat back down.

'But you just sai-' Draco was cut off by Pansy.

'It doesn't matter what she said. You are playing.'

Draco didn't look happy at all but he didn't dare say anything more. When Hermione was sure everyone was listening she continued.

'We have here some veritaserum. What we're going to do is when someone picks 'truth' they have to drink some veritaserum and then answer the questions we ask you.'

'WHAT?'

'I DON'T THINK SO?'

'Okay even I think that's a little weird Granger,' Parkinson added after Harry and Malfoy's outbursts.

'SHUT UP!' Blaise yelled over the top of everyone.

'Thank you sweetie.' Hermione smiled up at him before turning back.

'You can only pick dare two times in a row, same goes for truth. Veritaserum lasts for an hour, so you have that long until you need to take another few drops. Everyone got it?' Everyone nodded, not daring to challenge her. 'Now, there is also a penalty for not doing a dare that someone has given you, we aren't sure what the penalty is, but when someone refuses a dare the rest of the group will discuss quietly what they think the penalty should be and they'll think of something together!' Hermione concluded.

'Now, who wants to go first?' Blaise said as he clapped his hands together before wrapping one around Hermione's waist.

'I will!' Lavender said excitedly. 'Truth or dare… Parkinson!'

'Dare.' She said back easily.

'I dare you to kiss Malfoy. On the lips.' She added, which almost, _almost_ wiped the smile off her face. She reached over and quickly planted a quick swift kiss on Malfoy's lips who just sat there with a non-caring look about him. A few of them giggled and Blaise seemed to be holding back his laughter with everything he got. Harry didn't understand why this seemed to be so amusing to him.

'Now… Patil. Truth or dare?' Pansy turned her gaze to Padma.

'Truth…' Padma said a little hesitant.

Everyone watched with curiosity as she reached forward and picked up one of the small vials from the middle of the group. She popped the cork and took a quick swig.

'Uhhh! That's so gross!' She complained and coughed.

'Give it a moment,' Hermione said as she noticed Parkinson about to blurt out her question. 'Okay now,'

'Who do you have a crush on?' Parkinson smiled wickedly as Padma looked at everything except anyone.

'Seamus Finnigan.' She said reluctantly. 'My turn!' She shouted then before anyone could react. 'Blaise?' She shouted, but it didn't help.

'WAIT!' Lavender yelled. 'You like Seamus? Awww! So cute!'

Everyone burst into laughter and Padma seemed to go bright red and put her head down.

'The little Irish bloke?' Draco said confused.

'Yes!' Harry said back through laughter.

'Why is it so funny?' Padma said gloomily.

'Don't worry Padma, I think it's sweet,' Harry said as he leant towards her and she gave him a grateful smile.

'Anyway! My turn! Blaise?' Padma said and everyone's laughter slowly died down.

Harry saw a daring smile force its way onto Blaise's face and knew he was going to pick-

'Truth, of course.' He then easily swallowed some of the liquid before waiting a few moments then focusing back on Padma.

'Do you really love Hermione?' Hermione and Padma locked gazes and Harry knew that they had planned that question in advance.

'Yes, she's beautiful, smart, funny… I want to spend the rest of my life with her.' At this everyone seemed a little flabbergasted. Harry smiled, knowing that all his doubts about Blaise from now on were false, because there is no way he can fight off veritaserum… Especially the amount he downed.

'Draco,' Blaise then said, turning to his friend.

'Dare.' Malfoy replied smoothly but his face seemed to hold something Harry couldn't read because one look at Blaise told Harry everything he needed to know. Blaise wasn't going to be nice. At all.

'I dare you… to take your shirt off until… we all leave to go to bed' Blaise's eyes scanned over everyone slowly and Harry noticed they held Pansy's gaze for a little longer then everyone else's. Harry was trying to work out what this meant but got distracted, Harry watched as Draco undid his school shirt buttons slowly, his gaze subconsciously was following Malfoy's slender fingers as they undid each button. When Malfoy finally had his shirt off Harry couldn't help but stare at the porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

'Brown.'

'Truth.' After Lavender took the disgusting concoction and waited a moment Malfoy didn't miss a beat as he worded his question carefully.

'If you were dared too, would you kiss a girl, and why?'

'Yes and because I like girls just as much as boys,' She blurted out quickly before slamming hands over her mouth. This caused everyone to burst into laughter and Draco had a smug look about him, like he had already known. Padma just stared at her, mouth agape.

'Shut up! Okay, okay… Harry.'

Harry was taken aback at the sudden attention, everyone's eyes were on him and he tried to avoid eye contact. If he chose dare she would probably make him do something bad, but truth and he might reveal all his secrets…

'Dare.' He tried to say confidently but everyone made that 'Weeeey' sound and started clapping.

'I dare you…' Lavender paused, trying to think of something bad she could make him do. 'To sit next to Malfoy, BUT!' She added just as Harry went to get up. 'You have to have your arm around his waist.' She smiled wickedly and Harry exhaled loudly. He slowly got up and walked across the circle towards Malfoy before plonking rather ungracefully next to him.

'Hey,' he mumbled before he wrapped his arm loosely around Malfoy's waist. It was skinny and his skin was radiating heat, Harry's hand was slightly shaking.

'Potter,' Malfoy replied stiffly as Harry's arm snaked around him awkwardly.

Harry was too preoccupied trying to work out a way he could sit so he wasn't pressed against Malfoy's body that he didn't see the knowing glance Blaise and Parkinson shared. Harry then glanced at Hermione awkwardly and said, 'truth or dare,' and she just smiled and said 'Dare.'

'Well… shit. I got nothing, give me a minute.' Harry was hoping she would choose truth, because no matter how much he begged, she wouldn't tell Harry anything about hers and Blaise's relationship. And unbeknown to Harry, he badly wanted to know what was going on with them! Harry then jumped when he felt Malfoy's hot breath against his ear; his lips were so close that they accidentally brushed against his earlobe, which in turn made Harry almost jump out of his skin.

'Potter, if she thinks she's so tough, make her strip down.' Harry's heart sped up at Draco-WAIT-Malfoy's tone. It was low and… dare he say it? Sort of _sexy_. It took Harry a moment to register what he said and when it did he looked at Malfoy with shock.

'You're good.' He said wide-eyed.

'I dare you to strip down to your bra. You can keep your pants and skirt on' Harry glanced at Malfoy and he just nodded. Hermione's mouth dropped open and then closed before she stood up.

'Fine. But just so you know Malfoy, you're going to pay for this.' Hermione glared at Harry as she unbutton her shirt and pulled it off, revealing a very pretty dark blue bra that left _very_ little to the imagination.

'Jesus girl! Who knew you could flaunt that!' Lavender practically screamed and Hermione blushed before sitting on Blaise's lap. He brought his hands up around her and covered most of her bare body with his muscular arms. Everyone laughed at Lavender's statement and Hermione just poked her tongue out at everyone.

'Don't worry Hermione, you look good!' Padma said with a smile.

'Okay, before we go any further I want to just say…' Parkinson stood up and walked over to her bag before picking it up and pulling out a few bottles of what seemed to be-

'Firewhiskey! Let's get drunk!' She shouted as she sat back down and pulled out a heap of shot glasses. Blaise shouted and raised his hands in the air, leaving Hermione's body open for public viewing and she quickly slammed her hands over her stomach and chest as best she could. Lavender smiled wickedly with a glint in her eye, Padma seemed to look slightly scared while Dra-Malfoy and Harry sat close together looking doubtful. Harry was almost positive he felt Malfoy's muscles tighten for a second before relaxing again. Harry had almost forgotten his arm was around Malfoy's waist, but now it was getting harder and harder to ignore the fact that they were so close together because Malfoy seemed to move around trying to get comfortable which was causing Harry's arm to rub against his smooth back and his hand was resting softly on Malfoy's hipbone. Malfoy was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands resting lazily on them.

'One… five, six, seven.' Parkinson counted everyone quietly before lining up seven shot glasses and popping the cork out of the firewhiskey bottle. She poured a decent amount into each shot glass before handing them out and then picking up her own.

'To us! Because no one would believe it if they walked in and saw us right now!' Parkinson said and everyone lifted their shots into the air before drinking. Malfoy relaxed and put his legs down so they were brushing against Harry's before turning to Harry.

'Potter,' He nodded then downed his shot, Harry mimicking his motions.

Everyone seemed to pull faces like they had just sucked on a lemon before laughing. They all handed their shot glasses back to Pansy who refilled them and handed them all out again.

'Wait! Before you drink again, let's play 'never have I ever'!' Blaise announced.

'Ohhhhh no!' Hermione said turning in his lap to see him.

'Shh babe!' Blaise shushed her.

'What's that?' Lavender asked.

'Okay so, the game pretty much works like this: We go around in a circle and each person has to say 'Never have I ever…' and then something they HAVEN'T done and the people who have done it take a shot. Also, if you say something and no one drinks, you have to take a shot!'

'Sounds easy enough…' Padma said.

'WAIT! I vote we all take veritaserum first because the Slytherins might lie, and this way if they drink the veritaserum they can't say never have I ever done whatever if they have done it!' Lavender piped up.

Once the vile liquid was down Harry's throat one again and Hermione had put a charm on all the shot glasses, the game began… Starting with Hermione because it was her turn in truth or dare anyway.

'So wait… why did you charm the shot glasses?' Parkinson said.

'Because there are loop holes in veritaserum, unless you are asking that person directly they won't be forced to drink, this way if you have done something and you just don't drink the shot glass will force itself into your mouth so you have to drink!' She smiled wickedly.

'Babe, you should be in Slytherin' Blaise said kissing her neck softly.

'I'm too good for Slytherin… Anyway, never have I ever… kissed a girl.' She smirked knowing that pretty much every boy in the room would have to drink to that. Malfoy, Harry, Blaise, Lavender and to everyone's surprise Padma downed their shots.

'Wooo!' Parkinson leant forward and high-fived Hermione.

'Never have I ever… checked out a guy's arse!' Blaise howled as he watched everyone drink… _everyone_. Harry was thankful that he wasn't the only guy who drank and vaguely wondered whose butt Malfoy had been checking out, because Harry definitely was not prepared to say who he thought had a nice butt. Harry felt Draco shift uncomfortably under his arm which had now moved so it was more sitting behind him that actually resting on him.

'Never have I ever… had a crush on… Draco Malfoy,' Malfoy smiled smugly and watched as people tried to force their shot glasses away.

Parkinson drank willingly but Lavender tried to force her shot glass away but then she realised everyone had seen it and drank anyway.

'It was in first year!' She complained which caused Draco to smirk, but then everyone's attention turned to Harry who was literally on his back trying to force the shot glass away. At this everyone just stared wide-eyed at the brunette rolling on the floor looking like he was about to cry.

'I DON'T! I DO NOT!' Harry screamed as the shot was forced down his throat. When he finished his shot he sat up and looked at Malfoy with a deadly glare.

'I don't.' He said half-angry half-upset. Malfoy just stared at Harry with a blank expression, not saying a word.

'You can fight off veritaserum! You're the chosen one!' Parkinson said angrily.

'No, he can't fight it off!' Hermione interjected.

'Then what the hell just happened?' Harry screamed above everyone else.

'Prove that you can't fight off veritaserum then Potter!' Pansy pointed a perfect acrylic nail at Harry.

'Harry, when you first went to the Burrow and saw Ron's family, were you jealous?' Hermione said above everyone's chatter.

'Yes,' Harry said, looking down.

'What does that prove?' Parkinson asked, confused.

'It proves that I would never admit in front of a bunch of Slytherins that I was jealous of my best mate, therefore I can't fight off veritaserum!' Harry said softly but angrily.

'I'm so confused…' Lavender piped in.

'I don't think you're the only one.' Blaise replied to her.

Harry just sat with his head down. He was cranky that Hermione asked that in front of a bunch of Slytherins but then again he was at least thankful that she didn't go as far as to ask about Voldemort or anything like that.

'I probably didn't do the charm right, maybe it's gone backwards and will force him to drink when he's not supposed too, give it to me Harry,' Hermione said and Harry handed her the shot glass, she then re-did the spell and handed it back to him.

'That was my fault, sorry!' She said with a smile.

'Okay, less drama, more drinking! Harry it's your go' Blaise said after a moment.

'Pass,' Harry said gloomily.

'Fine, I'll go. Never have I ever cared about the chosen one before tonight,' Parkinson said and watched while Blaise, Hermione, Lavender, Padma and surprisingly Draco drank. Everyone's eyes went to Draco's face which was now bright red.

'Oh shut up! I have a nice side!' Malfoy hissed at everyone, but yet again, Harry was too busy looking at Draco with shock to notice that Blaise and Parkinson were smiling wickedly at each other.

'Jeez, thanks for that Parkinson.' Harry then said to her.

'I said _before_ tonight. I care about you now… even if it is only a little.' She smirked.

'Fair enough,' Harry sighed.

'Never have I ever… sucked a guy's dick.' Padma snickered and there was a random pause where everyone seemed to look around and wait for people to drink. Hermione tried to hide the fact that she did a shot but almost spat it back out when she saw Blaise casually drinking his. Barely anyone noticed Lavender down hers but _everyone_ noticed Draco swigging his down subtly. By this stage everyone was at least very tipsy, Lavender was laughing at everything and swaying slightly and Padma was lying on her stomach interested in what was going on. Hermione seemed to be doing okay and so did Blaise and Pansy but by now Harry was feeling the heat of the firewhiskey fill his stomach and he was a little giggly.

'WHAT?' Hermione and Pansy yelled in unison.

'I thought you would think differently of me!' Blaise said sadly and Hermione just nodded and smiled before kissing him.

'Why am I so out of the loop here?' Pansy said looking straight at Draco.

'I'm not whispering a word.' He sighed.

'If I'm not mistaken Malfoy, I'd say you were a little… embarrassed!' Harry laughed and nudged Draco. He wasn't sure if the blonde had noticed but Harry just wanted to touch the porcelain skin so he ran his fingers down Draco's back before pulling his hand back, realising what he did. Draco hadn't reacted to the touch, if anything he shifted and stiffened. Harry was almost completely drunk and wasn't too sure what he was doing but his attention was pulled from the beautiful blond.

'I am not embarrassed, I just don't think the reason for my dick sucking should be advertised to the chosen one.' Draco sneered but he couldn't hold the smile back that spread across his face. At Draco's statement everyone burst into laughter.

'Okay this is getting boring now, let's play truth or dare again!' Pansy yelled.

After everyone settled down, they all waited patiently for Pansy to say something.

'Truth or dare Draco' she smiled, it then occurred to Harry that everyone had taken veritaserum so now he couldn't escape. No matter how hard he tried.

'I dare you to kiss Harry. On the lips.'

Lavender practically jumped out of her skin with excitement before pulling herself closer to the centre of the circle.

'DO IT!' She yelled.

'What?' Harry said a little shocked.

'WAIT!' Hermione screamed. She then quickly pulled out a muggle digital camera and aimed it at Draco and Harry. 'Okay, go!' she smirked. Harry was either too drunk to care, or just knew he would delete it in the morning so he turned to Draco who was now kneeling. Harry got up on his knees and realised he was still shorter than Draco.

The two boys looked nervously at each other before Draco practically pounced on Harry, knocking him backwards and flat onto his back, crushing their lips together roughly. At first Harry was too shocked to respond but after a moment he parted his lips and let the Slytherin take control. The kiss was rough and brutal and Harry loved every second of it. He felt Draco's body pressing against his own and the friction was causing him to get a little hard…er. Harry's arms came up and wrapped around Draco's bare back and even with his eyes closed he could see the flash of the camera and feel everyone's eyes on them. It was Draco's soft moan that caused the whole group to howl with laughter and the two jumped apart quickly, both of their hair mussed up and faces flushed.

'That. Was soooooooo fucking hot!' Lavender squealed.

'Agreed!' Pansy said with a grin.

'Definitely!' Padma piped in.

Harry put his head down, becoming instantly shy.

'Is that your first time kissing a boy Potter?' Draco smirked.

'Yes…' Harry said instantly, forgetting that he had taken veritaserum.

'Oh. Well… I'm glad to be the first,' Draco said back with a small smile playing on his pale lips. Harry wasn't sure if this was normal behaviour for Malfoy after he had just devoured someone's mouth or if he was just a different person when drunk.

'Harry! I can't believe you did that!' Hermione howled with laughter.

The night then went on and on with more dares and truths and kissing and hysterical laughter. Oh, and also lots of photos from Hermione's muggle camera. The seven of them had fallen asleep some time throughout the night and when Harry awoke the next morning with a Draco Malfoy wrapped around him pinning him to the blanket on the floor he had no idea what to do. Draco's arm was flopped over Harry's waist and his hand curled up to his chest and rest softly over his heart and Draco's leg was flung over both of Harry's effectively giving him a numb foot. Harry reached for his glasses and shoved them onto his face. He had been using Draco's other arm as a pillow and neither of them had shirts on, Harry then looked down and realised that they were both only in their underwear.

'Well shit!' He hissed softly. Harry tried looking around without waking Draco, he could see Lavender and Pansy curled together over in the corner and could hear Blaise snoring somewhere on the other side of the room. Trying to see if he could find Padma anywhere Harry craned his neck but couldn't see because there was a porcelain body trapping his view.

'Mmm, stop moving.' Draco mumbled and nuzzled into Harry's back. Harry sighed and rested his head back on Draco's arm, last nights events flashing through his mind. The game of truth or dare eventually turned into strip poker, the firewhiskey seemed to practically vanish and people seemed to start confessing their love for each other… by people… he knew it was himself and Draco. When did Harry seem to fall for Draco bloody Malfoy?

'Mmm, my Harry,' Draco said sleepily.

'Morning,' Harry said back rather awkwardly.

'How are you feeling love?'

'Mmm… shocked, scared and slightly confused.' Harry said a little bitterly.

'Sorry, I can leave if you like…' Draco said as he went to sit up, and unbeknownst to Harry he grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and pulled him back down.

'No… Don't leave me,' Harry said softly. Draco just nodded and pressed himself back onto the blanket.

Harry rolled over to face Draco and when the blonde was comfortable Harry slowly wrapped an arm around the thin pale waist.

'Do you really love me?' He whispered and the blonde just looked wide eyed for a moment and then nodded slowly.

'Maybe… Just a little,' Draco smiled shyly.

'How long?' For some reason, Harry had a strange epiphany: All the years he spent obsessing over Draco, trying to impress him, to show him how good he can be… It was because there is a very thin line between love and hate.

'Years,'

'Me too…' Harry replied.

'I guess you only just figured it all out right now? The great epiphany of being in love with the enemy?' Draco said knowingly with a sly smile.

'Yeah…' Harry couldn't help but smile back.

'Kiss me now that you're sober?' Draco flashed another toothy grin.

'If you don't mind morning breath,' Harry laughed and Draco just closed the distance and pressed their lips together softly.

'Blaise?' The boys broke apart at the sound of Pansy's loud whisper.

'Mmm?' He grumbled from somewhere behind Draco.

'Mission successful!' She then laughed.

'Bout time too!' He said with a chuckle.

'Good work guys,' Hermione grumbled. 'I knew Harry would figure it out…'

After everyone was properly awake and dressed they realised that Padma wasn't with them, Hermione remembering that Padma said she was an early waker made everyone relax because she was probably already dressed and in the Great Hall. So that's where they headed for breakfast, thanking the heavens above it was a Saturday. The students seemed unusually loud this morning so the six hurried up the hall to see what the commotion was about. As they entered the hall they all stopped dead in their tracks with their jaw practically hitting the ground. Floating around the hall of students were all the photos from Hermione's muggle camera. Freshly printed and free for viewing by public.

'I thought I would save you all from having to come out to all the other students so I did this for you!' Padma appeared behind them smiling like a Cheshire cat.

'Padma!' Hermione screamed.

'What?' She asked innocently.

'They weren't for that! It wasn't part of the plan!' Hermione screamed.

'But… Hermione, you said to me last night to do it…'

Everyone's gaze turned to Hermione.

'I… was drunk.' She said in protest. 'I don't remember it… Honest!'

'There was absolutely no reason to post the pictures of me and Lavender you stupid idiot!' Pansy screeched. Harry just jumped in fright and stumbled back into Draco who caught him before he fell.

'Sorry,' Harry said frantically.

'Don't worry,' Draco's hand then slid down Harry's arm and he entwined their fingers.

'Draco- wha-STOP!-LET GO!' Harry started to panic because Draco had just started walking further into the Great Hall, right down the middle pathway for everyone to see them.

'I just had the one in a million chance to tell you exactly how I feel about you and you accepted that, I'm not about to let them scare you away from me because now everyone knows. If you have any Slytherin in you at all you will know, now is the best time to flaunt it!'

Harry knew that now that the Slytherin had a hold of his hand he wasn't about to let it go. So Harry took a deep breath and started walking beside Draco. His palms were getting sweaty and his body seemed to want to run the other way.

'Ready Draco?' Harry whispered as they reached the front of the hall.

'No.' He smiled back. They then stopped at the front of the hall and took one step up the stairs so everyone could see. They then turned to each other and smiled. Harry wanted to drop dead, he knew that his life was about to end with this kiss, because he wouldn't get out of this hall alive.

'Get ready to die,' Draco whispered and then pulled Harry into a crushing kiss. It was rough and passionate and the whole hall seemed to go dead silent. It was either that or the kiss was that great that Harry had blocked everything out besides the taste and feel of Draco. When the two of them split apart the whole hall burst into three things: laughter, cheering, cursing.

'I love you,' Draco then whispered into Harry's ear before placing a soft kiss on his neck.

'I love you too.' Harry said back just as quietly, he then gripped Draco's hand and pulled him toward the Gryffindor table for some breakfast. After the initial shock wore off the hall went back to gossiping about them instead of focusing on them physically. Blaise and Pansy then walked over and sat at the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione.

'I see that was a productive night,' Pansy said loudly.

'Well, I must agree with you there Pans, also… Thanks, you know… for dragging me along' Draco said with a smile and nodded towards Harry.

'No problem,' She winked.

'I'm not deaf you know,' Harry smiled.

'I know,' Draco said before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's temple. 'Is your life over yet?' Draco said teasingly.

'No, but I bet by tomorrow morning it will be, once the papers find out.' Harry smiled back before grabbing a few bits of bacon from the plate Draco had just filled.

'Oi! That's mine,'

'Mine now,' Harry smiled.

'Great, you haven't even asked me to be your boyfriend yet and you're already eating off my plate.' Draco said with a nudge to Harry.

'Will you be my boyfriend?' Harry smiled as he bit down on the bacon.

'Yeah, I think I will be,' Draco smiled and Harry reached forward and stole a baked potato from Draco's plate.

'Can't complain now, I'm your boyfriend!' Harry smiled and leant forward, placing a kiss on Draco's lips.

Harry had been embarrassed by all the photos that were still floating around the hall but really he didn't care because he had approximately twenty four hours to live before the newspapers, magazines… people, would start to devour him… and not in the good way! So in those twenty four hours he is going to spend time with Draco and thinking up strategic ways to get the most wicked payback on Padma, because Harry had noticed that there wasn't a single photo of her in the millions that were floating around the hall.

'Less thinking more eating!' Draco scolded.

'Yes Draco,' Harry sighed over dramatically and then started to pile food onto his plate. They both then looked at each other and laughed before kissing.

The two boys finished their breakfast and then headed out onto the grounds to sit by the lake. They stayed mostly in silence but that was okay with Harry because he didn't need anything more than this. The soft touches, random kisses and whispered 'I love you's. If Harry really only did have twenty four hours to live, he was quite content sitting like this until then.


End file.
